Healing A Shattered Heart
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Slight AU. Maleficent is haunted by the past, letting no one even try to grow close to her. Can Aurora manage to grow close to the strange woman who had always been watching her from the distance or will she too be pushed away?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are the property of Disney.

A/N: slightly AU.

Diaval sighed as he sat against a large oak, trying to block out the faint sounds of weeping that carried on the wind. He knew better than to even try to go nearer to the old ruins lease he want to be transformed into something less than appealing.

However of course he hated the fact that his mistress was upset—despite the fact that she wanted no one to know how deeply Stephen had affected her.

No, no one knew that the self-proclaimed queen of the moors no longer slept; nightmares haunting her whenever she had done so. No one saw the tears that she attempted to hide whenever she thought no one was watching.

No one but him.

As if he was possessed by some unseen force the Raven turned man got to his feet, slowly making his way over to where Maleficent was seated in the shadowy ruins, her back toward the rest of the world as sobs shook her elegant frame. Preparing for the worse Diaval slowly put a hand on her shoulder, only to find himself propelling backward across the threshold.

"Don't you _ever _touch me!" she bellowed, though as he stared up at her he saw fear radiating in her watery gaze.

"Forgive me." The dark haired man muttered, dipping his head respectfully before heading back to his previous spot.


	2. Chapter 2

She was ruined; without her wings she was nothing….ugly….deformed. Every time she looked at her reflection on the water bitterness shot through her as memories of Stephen ran through her mind.

However suddenly the sound of a cawing raven filled the air, drawing her attention to the skies.

"Into a man." She muttered, golden magic swirling around her fingers slightly and instantly Diaval stumbled to the ground, shooting the woman a light glare in the process.

"Those three blundering baboons lost the girl." He panted, noticing the suppressed concern that shimmered in his mistress's eyes; though he knew that if he would mention it she would just deny it.

Instantly he found himself once again in his true form.

The unspoken order was there so he took flight, keen beady eyes observing everything below him in search for the toddler.

_Who loses a four year old?_

He wondered, feeling irritated at the incompetent skills of the pixies at the moment.

Meanwhile Maleficent searched the forest on foot, cursing the fact that she no longer had her wings so that she would have an advantage.

_Why do I even care if the little beast lives or dies? _

She thought angrily, the young child instantly reminding her of Stephen's betrayal however that nagging little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that it wasn't the child's fault.

Mentally cursing her conscience she continued to search however then she heard the sound of high pitched giggling from nearby.

Being careful to keep to the shadows she followed the sound, only to find the girl chasing minnows in a small brook.

It didn't take long before Diaval to land on the fairy's staff, though she shooed him away and transformed him back to a man.

"You need to take her back to the cottage." Maleficent explained as he gave her a quizzical look.

"Why didn't you?" He responded, curiosity shimmering in his onyx eyes though she only narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you honestly think I would touch that?" she retorted before walking away.

'_You have before.'_

She reminded herself though she shook the reminder from her mind.

"There is no way I _care _about that….thing." she muttered as she headed back toward the moors.


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent sighed as she watched the young girl run about chasing butterflies through the hot summer sun. The fairy couldn't help but marvel at how gentle the girl was even when at play. She was curious about all that was around her but also caring.

"Go see what she'll do when you fly near Diaval." She requested, earning a squawk of uncertainty from her servant before he took flight.

Most human children from the kingdom would have pulled his feathers or try to knock him out of flight with stones. However not this girl.

No, much to Maleficent's surprise the girl only watched the bird, speaking to it as if she thought it could understand her and when Diaval had landed near her she slowly approached, barely moving an inch at a time.

He had acted as though wild at first, flying away slightly though the girl only waited until he neared her again to attempt to approach him and when she finally touched him her touch was like the breeze itself; gentle.

Her fingers carefully traced along the fluff under his neck.

"Pretty bird." She whispered, afraid her voice would scare him off is she spoke louder.

Diaval squawked lightly at this before taking flight once again, disappearing within the trees.

"That was odd…" Diaval stated once he was in human form "she is so unlike other children."

Maleficent nodded as she stood from the rock on which she had been seated.

"And what would have others done?" she questioned, glancing at him.

"Others her age would have threw rocks or upon being so close to me have pulled out my feathers." He answered.

"We shall see if she stays that way as she grows." Maleficent retorted before walking away.

_It's not likely that she will….especially not when she is his daughter._ The fae thought.

Later that evening Maleficent sat in a tree, watching the girl as she lay outside staring up at the stars overhead. She seemed to have a thoughtful expression on her face and Maleficent wondered what the girl could be pondering.

"Diaval...As of tomorrow you will spend time with the little beastie and see how like her father she truly is." The fairy stated, though she in all honesty wondered how different Aurora may be from Stephen.


End file.
